


First Night

by Spectascopes



Series: Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Frisk's first night with the skeletons, mostly sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel snippet to Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands, from a prompt on the fics official(ly cool) blog, Spectascopes on tumblr</p>
<p>Frisk's first night with the Skeletons</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

After the voice stopped telling you to kill the skeletons, you realized that they meant you no harm. The tall one eagerly showed you around his room, emphatically pointing out his cool human flag and his ‘internet popularity’ that you questioned he actually had. Although it was nice, you were nervous and frightened. They would have to kick you out eventually.

The smaller one watched you closely. You caught his eye as you and his brother plodded down the stairs and you thought you saw something like suspicion in them. It made your stomach twist in guilt. The demon reminded you again of the way the nice monster had crumbled to dust before you. 

“Human? Are you listening?” Papyrus asked. You jumped and nearly fell down the stairs, but he caught you with steady arms and lowered you to the floor below. 

“S-Sorry, I… what did you say, mister?”

“I asked where you were planning on staying tonight!”

“I-I, uh… I don’t know.”

Papyrus frowned, such an odd thing for somebody made of bones to do, but his expression brightened. “Why don’t you stay with us, human? We have a perfectly usable couch, and I could make good on my offer of exquisite pasta!”

You stared at the skeleton for a moment. He was so tall. You wanted to say yes, but just then your gut twisted and the demon tried to will your hands out to hurt him and you had to look away.

“I-I can’t…” you said.

“How come, kiddo?”

You jolted at the unexpected voice and turned to see Sans. He was watching you with dark eye sockets and for half a second you thought he knew what the voice in your head had been willing you to do.

“I… don’t know, mister,” you said. 

Sans shook his head. He was not much taller than you were, but with his big fluffy coat he seemed much bigger. He shrugged. “Well listen, kid, if you don’t have anywhere else to crash, me and Paps can’t just let you freeze out there. It isn’t like it’s a big deal or nothin, pal, nobody sleeps on the couch.”

You looked at the shorter monster for a moment. You shouldn’t have been afraid, standing between the two, but you were. You tried to make yourself smaller.

“Uhm… you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not in the least, tiny human!” Papyrus said, and you raised your eyes just long enough to see him smiling down at you. “It could be like a sleepover!”

“Yeah, kid, we’ll keep you safe. We don’t have a _bone_  to pick with you.”

“Sans, that was an awful joke,” Papyrus said.

Sans smiled at him before he looked back to you and winked. “Heh, I dunno, I thought it was pretty _sans_ -sational.”

You couldn’t help but smile a little. Sans’s disposition changed immediately. The strange darkness in his eye sockets vanished and he chuckled. 

“See, Paps, I like this kid. They appreciate a good laugh.”

“None of your laughs are good, brother,” Papyrus pouted.

 

You jolted awake with a strangled yelp, and if your breath wasn’t already shallow and labored you would have tried to hold it. The house was dark and the two monsters had gone to bed. You laid on the couch in a cold sweat as you began to cry.

You didn’t want to hurt them. You grabbed your head and tried to keep the voice out of it, but it was already beginning to die. The images lingered. Broken bones, dust in the snow, your own hand covered in thick, thick powder. You didn’t notice that somebody was beside you until you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder.

You sucked in a breath and prepared to fight off the invader before you saw Sans beside the couch. You remembered you were crying and quickly wiped the tears from your face with the back of your hand and tried to compose yourself.

“Hey, Frisk, you okay?” Sans asked quietly.

“Yeah. ‘M fine,” you mumbled. 

“You don’t sound fine, kid. Did you have a bad dream?”

You turned away from him. He was still practically a stranger, and you’d just had nightmares of murdering him. The thought made an involuntary sob bubble up from your chest. You were alone and surrounded by strangers and even if it was better than the surface you were still so incredibly lonely.

“Aw… hey, buddy, you don’t have to talk about it. I get nightmares, too. They stink.”

You murmured something in response. You wanted him to go away but at the same time you hated the idea of being alone underground with the voice in your head. When Sans pulled himself up on the couch and sat beside you, you didn’t protest. You did quite the opposite, actually, and leaned against his shoulder in a desperate attempt at physical contact. 

You expected the bony monster to move you away, but instead he just pulled you in and gave you a slightly uncomfortable hug. “I’m here for ya, kiddo. I know we just met, but you’re a good kid.”

“No I’m not,” you said without really meaning to. You remembered the way your hands had shaken as Toriel had died before your eyes. Sans’s grip on you tightened for a moment.

“Heh… don’t worry, kid. I know you’re good because you laugh at my awful jokes.”

You didn’t say anything. It felt good to be held by him but you didn’t want to admit that. You inched a little closer.

“Sorry I woke you up, mister,” you said softly.

He laughed a little. “I sleep all the time, don’t worry about it.” He gave you a little squeeze. “What’s with the ‘mister’ thing, anyways? It’s freaking me out, nobody calls me anything but my name.”

“I’ll stop,” you said, even though you could tell he was joking.

“Come on, kid… I’m just messin’ with ya. You can call me whatever you want. Mister. Sans. Doodoo head. Stinky Pickle-”

You huffed at the last one, a mixture of a sigh and a laugh.

“There it is, no ‘bad person’ would laugh at Stinky Pickle.” Sans laughed before he pulled away. His eyes were bright and he gave you what looked like a genuine smile. “Try to get some sleep, okay, Frisk?”

You nodded as he hopped off of the couch and gave you a good once-over before he headed for the stairs. You watched him with a little less fear in your chest at being so alone in an unfamiliar place.

He turned to look back at you before he left. His expression softened as he saw you with the blanket pulled up to cover your face.

“Don’t worry about finding somewhere to stay, kiddo. You’re welcome to crash here as long as you want. I know Papyrus would love somebody to sample his cooking. I'd be an im- _pasta_ if I said I liked spaghetti.”

You giggled a little. The words made the nausea and anxiety in your stomach settle down, as did the warm smile the skeleton gave you before he walked back up the stairs and out of view.

The voice didn’t bother you or your dreams again that night.


End file.
